


Amity

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Animals, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Crushes, Dating, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Friendship/Love, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Male Friendship, Minor Canonical Character(s), One Shot, POV Male Character, Science, Season/Series 03, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. He had grown used to the unique and out of the ordinary. Takes place after ‘Bugs in the System’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: "Graham Burns/Amy - monkey business”

Graham lost count how many times Amy left him speechless. It was one too many, but he didn't mind, not in the slightest. He knew that she was a genius in her own right, a fellow engineer; she was definitely smarter than him, and that didn't deter him in the slightest.

He also knew that her mischievous pet monkey Tesla was a lot to handle. Being a monkey, that was par for the course. Tesla was such a little scamp, always getting into trouble and swinging from one place to the next; thankfully, he always came back unscathed.

Amy was a prodigy, as she had watched the stars in the sky and set the course to use what knowledge she learned to make a difference. Tesla was her buddy and her companion, and it was really sweet once Graham thought about it more.

A little monkey business never hurt anyone. Having regularly lived and worked with alien robots for a while, Graham knew that well. Almost too well. In fact, though Boulder was not a pet, their friendship reminded him of what he had with him.

They both had their constants, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

She was someone to behold, and someone he hoped to get to know more. There was always a constant worry of messing up hanging over his head, but Graham remembered that there was no use in wondering.

He had grown used to the unique and out of the ordinary, as that was the norm in Griffin Rock, and even when it meant looking after Tesla, getting to see and know Amy more was something he looked forward to.

There was always a need for amity in this world, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid any confusion, Amy is an established character who appeared in the season three episode 'Bugs in the System'. This fic was written if there was a chance that she and Graham would get together, and dealing with her pet monkey Tesla on a regular basis.


End file.
